Hair of the Days
by Wafia Primo
Summary: This is the Wafia's 200 fans on our Facebook page fic. Failfiction. When a random attack of lice occurs, the animals of the Vongola try to find a solution. Is a talking leaf the solution? Will Hibird ever find Hibari's head among the sea of shiny heads?


**Doo da la la la**

**I'm only Wafia Primo. Nothing more, nothing less.**

**This is going to be very short but spontaneous.**

**If any of you are Twilight lovers, please note I'll be doing a bit of smashing so don't criticize.**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way other than this fanfic of mine.

* * *

**

Shaving cream is the most genius thing ever invented.

Men and women alike can now shave without cutting themselves and looking like idiots.

It can hide all the lice people have.

Of course, theres medicine to treat that but no one really likes that.

* * *

In a land called Namimori, One guy woke up, scratched his head, and found there was no hair.

He then realized he wore a toupee.

He took it off and went back to sleep.

His name... HIS NAME... Was Iemetsu and he had just discovered his toupee fetish.

* * *

There was an epidemic of lice in Namimori, which occured when Lambo didn't clean his afro for months.

Everyone had to have their head shaved and hair burned, since there didn't seem to be a simpler solution that involved special shampoo.

So, everyone was bald.

There was a shaving cream shortage.

But that wasn't the least of Hibird's problems.

A new shipment of the Twilight Saga had entered the country and armies of birds had to be sent to poo it all to death.

* * *

"T^T I can't recognize anyone with all the bald heads!" Hibird was chirping sadly as she flew around the area.

Hibari had to get shaved too, which meant Namimori was a sea of shiny heads.

Multiple times Hibird landed on a random strangers head, and a gun toting bastard wasn't too happy.

And it was not a pretty shiny sparkly.

But a Twilight sparkly. HOLY CRAP THATS NASTY.

Landing next to a swallow in a park who was next to a turtle, they lamented their issues.

"I can't recognize my idiot anywhere baseball or not, and Jirou is a hairless dog now."

"The clumsy fool's only protection from falls was his hair, and now thats gone he's in a coma."

"You think thats bad? Hibari's glare is intensified from the sun reflected off his head!"

The poor animals all nodded sadly, and from the pond, a shark leaned out.

"You know shark man, right? The dude? The gawdly man and his long pantene hair is now in critical condition..."

The fellow victims of the hair care incident felt a connection with each other as they tried to figure out what to do.

Then, out of nowhere, a magic leaf drifted down and whispered "Haaaaaair Potion!"

* * *

To try to explain the full impact of the hair potion would be ridiculous.

Every person in Namimori fell over from the sheer weight of their hair.

The hair rivaled Squalo, which led him to be more self concious and anorexic.

Then he realized that hair had nothing to do with being anorexic so he went back to using Loreal.

Because he was worth it.

* * *

Oh the hair, it spilled into the surrounding areas, and people had to travel around using lawn mowers.

There was so much hair, a replica of the Titanic could be made, the London Tower Bridge, and the Sputnik.

So once the new order of shaving cream arrived, everyone was back to normal.

But with the large amount of hair shaved off, it couldn't simply be burned unless more polar bears and penguins were to be marooned.

* * *

"Mom... What is this?" Tsuna held up a funny looking sweater.

Nana looked over at her son and smiled the 'I'm too cheerful to care' smile.

"With the hair epidemic, they were making it all into clothes. Isn't that convenient Tsu-kun?"

He slipped on the sweater and scratched his back. "Its incredibly itchy..."

"Well, this is all the clothes you'll be getting for the next few years. Cheap and good quality!"

The sweater fell apart as soon as he took another step.

He sighed sadly and just put on his old sweater and went to school.

Hair everywhere... What a sad place it was.

* * *

The animals once again gathered, and they were all adorned with hair clothes and other random hair stuff.

Jirou barked happily. "Now I can have a piece of my master where EVER I go!"

The swallow tried not to kill the dog. "These sweaters will be the death of us!"

Sharkobo growled "Sharks weren't meant to wear this... this... WIG!"

Hibird could barely fly due to the hair boots that he got. "I don't enjoy this. I can't land without slipping."

They all sighed, while Jirou chased a squirrel with a mustache.

* * *

**My writing skills have declined so much...**


End file.
